


Cute

by ladydragon76



Series: Brazen [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Blurr's notCUTE!!!  Is he?





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Brazen  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Reward fic for Flyby because she WHOOPED ass at Fanfic Jeopardy during Write & Jabber.

Blurr poked the call button and only a moment later Sideswipe's cheerful voice sounded over the comms. " _Hey there, gorgeous! Come on up!_ "

Blurr hadn't seen his twins in about a month, and hadn't been to their home in nearly two. The short season had been a good one, but toward the end, Blurr had just wanted to get back to Iacon, see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, 'face them until they were all exhausted, then snuggle in and spend the next couple weeks tucked away before he began the next round of training and public outings. Oh, he _loved_ his fans. There was nothing like hearing his name chanted, their exultant screams, but even Blurr needed a break and chance to be himself and not _The_ Blurr once in a while.

"Dahling!" Sideswipe cried the moment the lift doors opened, sweeping Blurr into a spinning embrace.

Blurr could only laugh and hang on until he was finally set back down on his feet. "I missed you too." He looked around and stuck out his bottom lip. "Where's Sunny?"

"Painting." Sideswipe twined their fingers together and grinned. "Wanna see what he's working on?"

"Always," Blurr replied and followed along as Sideswipe towed him up a set of curving stairs to the loft Sunstreaker used as an art studio.

"Look who I've got!" Sideswipe said, and Blurr's spark tripped as Sunstreaker looked back over his shoulder and smiled.

Primus, they were both so damn pretty.

"Miss me?" Blurr asked and knew he sounded a bit breathless.

"Yes," Sunstreaker said as he turned back to the painting he was working on. "Give me a few minutes, I really need to get this stage done."

"Don't mind me." Blurr bit his lip and grinned, anticipation in his lines while Sideswipe squeezed his fingers and bounced a bit. He understood that if Sunstreaker did stop, he'd just be distracted. Besides, being in the loft was a treat. It gave Blurr a sneak peak at the art Sunstreaker had scattered about before anyone else.

Moving very carefully and slowly -so Sunstreaker or Sideswipe could stop him- Blurr slid his hand from Sideswipe's and began to circle the loft. He recognized large pieces that were only in their beginning stages before, now complete. He saw new paintings, all in various stages of completion. Sunstreaker tended to take on a number of projects at a time and work on one while the other dried. The fact that he used actual paints rather than digital made him rare and his work sought out by the incredibly wealthy. No one really knew who Sunstreaker was, which kept him even more in demand. All that mystery.

Blurr smirked to himself. Little did any of the Towerlings, not even his own sponsor, know that Blurr himself often bedded and was bedded by the most sought after artist on Cybertron. The ever enigmatic Sol-Ar. It was such an exciting little secret to carry around. Blurr would step out openly with the twins, but no one knew just who they were. Sideswipe wasn't an artist, but he was Sunstreaker's manager. He was also far more than that, and known separately by the extremely wealthy as the mech who could get them what they wanted. He had half a dozen alternative identities, and those were just the ones Blurr would be safe knowing about- not that he'd ever share the information.

A new canvas drew Blurr's attention back from wandering, the blue so like his own capturing his gaze.

"What...?" Blurr gasped and stepped closer.

The canvas was smaller than the usual commissions, and it was definitely a match for Blurr's trademark blue because it was a painting of Blurr!

Blurr stared. He was accustomed to seeing images of himself. Blurr knew very damn well that he was vain. He was gorgeous by all standards. Tall, taller than most of the nobility by about a head, but not so much larger as to be hulking. He was built strong but lithe. He was graceful, his face beautiful, his smile perfect. Blurr had practiced it and his wink in the mirror until he could beam into the cameras even if he felt like he was dying inside- not a common situation. Though a fellow racer had died in a training accident, and then Blurr had had to stand in front of the press _before_ that information was released and smile and talk about his next race like nothing was wrong. That had been so hard, but he'd done it because he was a celebrity and that was just part of the job.

However, Blurr was not used to seeing himself in any way other than perfect and gleaming. Oh, he was shiny and clean, but he was not 'perfect' in the painting. He was clearly, _deeply_ , in recharge, sprawled on his back over the bottom corner of the twins' berth, one foot hanging off the side. Blurr's fists were curled loosely to either side of his head, his mouth open a bit.

He was... _cute_!

"Why am I _cute_?!"

Sideswipe burst into laughter, and Sunstreaker even took his brush away from the canvas to chuckle too.

"Because you _are_ cute?" Sideswipe said and stepped closer to point toward another canvas.

The other painting was of Blurr and Sideswipe, curled together on the sofa, a datapad held between them. Blurr's optics were bright, his smile... open. It was the most real expression of joy Blurr had ever seen on his own face. Again. He was cute.

"But... I'm sexy." Blurr shook his head and stepped in to lean his face closer to the painting.

"You're very sexy," Sideswipe said, that laugh still in his voice. "But you're also fraggin' adorable.

Blurr's first thought was to deny it, but Sunstreaker was just too good. If he'd painted Blurr this way, then it was the truth. "Primus. Don't tell anyone."

The twins both roared with laughter, but all Blurr could do was stand there and stare. The pieces were brilliant. Beautiful. Sunstreaker was incredible at capturing a scene as though it were an image capture rather than a painting, but dear Primus...

"I didn't know I was so cute," Blurr offered and looked over to where Sunstreaker continued to snicker, paint brush still in his hand.

Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Blurr from behind and hugged him close, frame just that little bit bigger than Blurr's to make him feel small and cherished when held tight. "You're adorable, sweetspark. So damn sexy and hot, but when that public mask falls all the way off, and you're really relaxed, you're the cutest mech on the planet." He brushed a kiss over Blurr's helm wing and cuddled him tighter. "It's an honor, you know? That you trust us enough to stop being The Blurr so completely."

Blurr tipped his head around and smiled before being softly kissed. A second pair of hands closed over his hips, and Sunstreaker's warm chest pressed to Blurr's.

"Done painting?"

"I think so," Sunstreaker said and pulled. Blurr went willingly, and Sideswipe followed quickly behind.

Down the stairs and through the door into the twins' berthroom they went, and Blurr grinned. "So... Cute huh?" he asked, snickering a little as he slipped past Sunstreaker and threw himself onto the berth.

" _So_ cute," Sideswipe confirmed as he and Sunstreaker crawled up onto the berth to either side of Blurr.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
